Naruto and the Elemental Dragons
by Narutoisawsome
Summary: What if there was a war. A war to old for anyone to remember. What if that wars memory resurfaced with Naruto. Watch as Naruto and his friends work together to become stronger, with the help of dragons of coarse. Naru/Hina, Shika/Tema, Shino/Haku. Kyuubi is somewhat good, though still has an evil side. Sasu/Saku/Kiba bashing, though they are the main bad guys so cant bash to much.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my first story so i hope you all give it a shot. Really i cant think of anything else i can say at the moment other than thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy_******

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._******

**_Well. Here goes nothin'_**

**Naruto and the Elemental Dragons**

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

* * *

There once were five dragon lords that ruled over the dragon race. They were strong enough to completely destroy the Earth. But they didn't for they were pure of heart, that was until the evil taint of power got in two of their hearts. For years they argued with each other until the creation of a new species arrived. Man. The two tainted dragons seized the opportunity. They wanted a war!

"We should kill them. They are an infestation nothing more. The only beings that are two legged are demons and some forms of Archangels." said a very angry and determined blood red dragon.

"And yet we let them live, how are the humans any different." asked a blue-green dragon.

There was a pause as the tainted dragons tried to think of a response. They had (arrogantly) thought that the wind and water dragon would bend in fear as the tainted dragons were there weakness. Lightning against water, and fire against wind. The only dragon that would be left (the most stubborn), would be the earth dragon. He would have been out-voted.

"W-w-well they do not have the power that they other creatures do. We must kill them for they are too weak to survive. Why not put them out of their misery?" he said while smirking to himself. He knew that they wouldn't budge so he had another idea. Although not as satisfying, it would be helpful in the long run.'They cannot refuse this' he thought' or I will have to pull out my last resort'.

"No! I will not stand for this!" said the green dragon with his intimidating grey ringed eyes staring into the red dragons soul.

The red dragon though was not impressed. "Fine Fuuton. Have it your way. though I demand that they are at least enslaved, or i will declare war!"

"How far you have fallen Katon. I will not allow an entire species to suffer for your desires. War it shall be. Who shall stand with me? Suiton my love? Doton my brother?"

The three dragons have been sitting silently through the argument, though they all knew which sides they were on.

"I shall my love." said the sky blue dragon Suiton

"As will I, brother." said Doton

"Hahahaha, you're all doomed for I am siding with Katon. I am the strongest after all and you therefore should give up and save your lives" said a very (very, very, very) arrogant white dragon as white as Lightning.

Katon rolls his eyes and thinks 'he is definitely not the strongest but will be a most valuable asset to my army.

"Thank you Raiton for giving me the honor to fight by your side." Katon said with an almost undetectable amount of sarcasm. Almost.

"Hehehe" giggled an amused water dragon.

"What's so funny" Raiton asked while leaking killer intent.

"Ohhh nothing your highness" said a still amused water dragon.

"Let us go prepare." said the wind dragon Fuuton. 'We're going to need it'

And with that the room was empty.

* * *

The war raged on and on. It dragged through the ice age until the dragons realized that they were neglecting their responsibilities. The Angelic and The Demonic. Those were the two factions that were the feul of the war. It started with Demonics having quantity and Angelics having quality. The numbers didn't look good for the Angelics. 850,000,000 demonics against 7,500,000 Angelics. The numbers were terrifying. But when the first few battles began with only losing 2-3 Angelics being lost per battle while killing 10's of thousands of demonics, the morale rose greatly. With a great amount of hope and will power, the numbers were leveled out to 6,350,800 to 5,975,750 in the Angelics favor. They were overjoyed. They were winning. Nothing could stop them...except maybe the creation of the Biju. Katon had created the Biju. One battle with Shukaku, the weakest of all the Biju, killed 1,255 Angelics before a sub-elemental dragon arrived and managed to subdue it. Barely. Luckily it was Yoton that arrived, using her lava to melt the sand. Then Fuuton decided to send an elemental dragon with every squad. Unfortunately at that time the Demonics chose that time to get smart and started sending the weaknesses of elemental dragon with the coordinating Biju. The Angelics were down to 257,000. Fuuton, in a desperate attempt to save the angel race, decided to order the angel race to return to heaven live the rest of their lives. They reluctantly did so. Fuuton sealed the Biju one by one and gave them each to the Senju clan head. Senju Hashirama. With his remaining strength he sealed all of the Dragons with a special seal that would only appear in a certain generation that showed much promise as hosts. And promising they would be. For both parties.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I know I know. Short chapter...but i promise that i will make it up to you. It was the prolog and I didn't have much to write. It will be better next chapter. Until next time. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again guys. Let me just say that this chapter is going to be a lot longer...hopefully. Ummmm please review. I would like to hear your ideas and opinions. I will try to update once a week. Maybe sooner if I have a good idea or two. Maybe later if school is becoming a bit hard to keep up with. You never know but I promise I will try my hardest to update once a week. After all, it takes longer to make it then it does to read it._**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_**Here yall go! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Naruto and the Elemental Dragons

Chapter 2

* * *

BEEEEEP. BEEEEEP. BEEEEEP. -SMASH

'Uuugh.' Naruto groaned. 'Why the hell did I set the alarm clock?'

Then he remembered. "Yeah thats right! Today I'm going to graduate!" He was very excited. He had already failed two times. He won't fail this time. 'Though I still can't do a bunshin' the blonde thought sadly. 'Oh well. Maybe I'll do good enough on everything else that they will let me pass.' he thought optimistically.

As he got ready he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't have to spend everyday with his 'classmates', especially that emo teme Sasuke. ' Unless Sandaime-jiji secretly hates me and puts me with the teme and the banshee. That would be an absolute nightmare.' He didn't like Sakura like everyone might think he did. Hell no! He only did that in hopes that people would start paying attention to him. And it was working so far, but at times he questioned himself on wether or not it was actually worth it. 'Oh well. Hopefully this will be the last day that I have to act like a love struck puppy.'

While he was walking to the Academy he tried to ignore the glares, but couldn't. His usually happy-go-lucky demeanor became a frown as he thought, 'Why do they all hate me?' He looked down pondering the question. 'Maybe its the pranks that I do... Well if thats the reason then they can go and shove it up their asses! I never hurt anybody while doing them and anything I do is easily repairable. I mean all paint is washable.'

Arriving at the Academy forced him to stop his train of thought. He didn't have the time to think of this. He had to graduate first!

**At the Academy**

"...Tsukami Michu?"

"Here!"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto slams through the door. "Here...*pant* Iruka-sensei!"

"Almost late Naruto. Punctuality is important as a ninja." Iruka sighed. "Get in your seat Naruto."

Naruto ignored the snickers and laughs as he went to the back row only to find that his usual seat was taken by Sakura and the only one left was the one to the left of Hinata. He never understood why she got so red when he was near her. Was she allergic to the shampoo that he used? He never knew.

"Hey Hinata, hows it goin'." He said with enthusiasm while taking a seat.

"G-g-good thank you Naruto-kun." was all she said as she blushed bright red. She was excited that he was sitting next to her, though she tried to remain calm. 'Naruto-kun is sitting next to me...what should I do?'

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"V-v-very nervous. I hope I'm good enough." she said

"Don't worry, I know you can. I just hope I can." Naruto said with a frown. "I still can't do a bunshin. But hey, maybe I will do good enough with everything else that they let me pass! Right?"

"Well I heard that last year they let someone pass who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." she said trying to give him hope. "If someone with a handicap like that can pass then you definitely can too!"

"Thanks Hinata bu-"

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Naruto looked up surprised. He didn't realise that the test was going on already. He was too focused on his conversation with Hinata that he didn't even realise what was going on around him

"Good luck Hinata-chan!" he said as she blushed bright red when he added the honorific to her name.

"T-t-thank you Naruto-kun."

When she left he sat in thought. They had always had written test before they went into the separate room. Why was this year any different? Were they taking it in the separate room? No they were coming and going far too quickly for them to take the test. Then that meant that they were only doing the Ninjutsu test! His thoughts were interrupted as his name was called out.

"Uzumaki Naruto" called out Mizuki, Iruka's assistant.

"Ha ha ha look, the demon is going to fail again!" yelled out Michu

Most of the classroom broke out laughing. He just ignored it. He wouldn't satisfy them by reacting. Though another had a different thought. 'Im counting on it...'

**Inside the testing room**

"Okay Naruto. Do the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin, and your a ninja." said Iruka hoping for the best. He hoped that Naruto had found a way to do the bunshin. 'He must be using too little chakra.' he thought.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what about the written test?"

"I told you last week that the written test has been removed due to the fact that most genin fresh from the academy mainly passed because of books smarts. And unless you're in a diplomacy situation your most likely going to die from lack of skills." he said before continuing. "In fact all but one team from last year have died from simple C-Ranked missions"

'Damn, I really need to listen sometimes.' he thought. "Well here goes nothing!

BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

A puff of smoke and a pale sickly clone later and...

"I'm sorry Naruto but even if you can do a Kawarimi and Henge then it puts you at a 66%. Im sorry but you fail." he said softly.

Naruto knew what that meant. The Hokage let him try a second time and was skeptical about the third time. He knew he wouldn't get a fourth chance. That was it. He can't be a ninja now. Tears started to form in his eyes but he wouldn't allow them to fall. He simply bowed and ran out the room, into the hallway and then out to the court yard where he finally let his tears fall.

One hour later

Naruto was on the swing. Everyone was meeting their parents. It was just another thing that made him wish he had his parents. He didn't have anybody to go home too when he got home from school. He had to cook his own meals. But being the bad cook that he is, he usually had ramen.

He was broken out of his sad thought moment when Mizuki came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, come with me. We need to talk."

Naruto, though confused, followed him. When they got there Mizuki started off the conversation saying...

"You know hes only hard on you because he cares right? He just wants to make sure that your ok."

"I know but... its just...no matter how hard I try, I always fail. Its just really hard."

On the inside Mizuki smirked. "Well Im not supposed to tell you this but there is an extra credit assignment. But it won't be easy though."

"Really! I'll do whatever it takes. Please tell me! Please! Please! Please!

"Well okay. Here's what you have to do."

Unknown location 4 hours later.

'Wow, that was easy! Ok lets see what we got here...well there seems to be at least twenty of them. What one should I learn?' he thought. Then he got an idea. 'How about I copy down the first five then just pick one. Yeah that will work.' So he got down to coping.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.  
A-Ranked. Splits the users chakra evenly, creating a number of clones depending on the users amount of chakra. Unused chakra goes back to user. Little known fact: memories of clones go back to user. Can be useful for information gathering, and in some cases, training.

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu.  
B-Ranked. Splits a shuriken into many depending on amount of chakra put into the jutsu.

Kage Kunai no Jutsu.  
B-Ranked. See Kage Shuriken no Jutsu.

Kokuangyo no Jutsu  
S-Ranked. Surrounds the immediate area in darkness. Though nobody knows that if you focus chakra in your eyes that it will release the genjutsu's effects on you while keeping the genjutsu around everyone else. Gives the user an advantage as the genjutsu effects the user as well.

Senpu Ryuso  
S-Ranked Taijutsu. Chakra surrounds your hands. When you come in contact with opponent you will receive a basic layout of your opponents mind, and therefore can somewhat predict your opponents next move. Similar to the Sharingan though you can plan multiple steps ahead.

" Wow! Thats quite a few awesome moves there. Good thing I decided to copy some down." he said as he started closing the scroll until something caught his eye. 'Almighty awareness. Sounds cool.' so he copied it down to look at later. "Okay so which one should I learn first?" he said out loud.

"Lets learn the Kage Bunshin. It looks like the most useful at the moment. It may be able to let me train better."

One Hour Later.

He was exhausted. But he finally got it down.

"NARUTO! What do you think your doing. do you know what you've done?!"

"Hey Iruka-sensei! I found you!" he said. "Ive learned a jutsu! Now you have to let me pass! Right?"

"Wait. Where did you get that idea?" Iruka said. 'Well he certainly has been training. But why?

"Well Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a jutsu from the scroll then I can pass!"

Iruka's eyes widened. Then he heard something! "Naruto get out of the way!" He pushed him out of the way as several shuriken and kunai hit him.

"Mizuki. Why?" he said as he pulled out the weapons and winced in pain.

He was on a tree branch. He looked down at Naruto. "Naruto, give me the scroll."

"No Naruto! Don't, he is a traitor to the village. Protect the scroll with your life. It has techniques that in the wrong hands could endanger the village"Iruka said hoping to get the boy to run.

"Naruto, why would you protect the very village that made your life miserable." he said hoping to break the boys spirit. "Do you even know why the village hates you?"

"No Mizuki. Its forbidden!"

"Like I care. Naruto you were born the day that the Kyuubi attacked. And a demon cant be killed like your told they can. They can only be sealed. The Yondaime chose to seal it in you. Naruto, you are the Kyuubi!"

The whole time Naruto just sat there. When he heard what Mizuki told him he froze.

"And now I can get rid of a demon!" he said as he took out a fuuma shuriken and threw it.

**Mindscape**

In Naruto's mind two grey ringed eyes loomed in the darkness. "I think it is time that I interfere." he said as a bright white chakra flooded the sewer like mindscape.

Back with Naruto

The shuriken was halfway across when Naruto jolted and held up his hand.

"Shinra Tensei!

The shuriken stopped and went back to Mizuki, forcing him to dodge then he turned to Naruto on shock. Iruka stared at him as well. He was going to jump in front of Naruto to stop the shuriken but found that there was no need.

"H-h-how did you do that? You didn't use any hand signs."

Naruto just shook his head like he was dizzy then said. "If I was a demon then I would have destroyed the village a long time ago!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out as hundreds of clones appeared and started attacking Mizuki.

"Hehe, I guess I overdid it a bit huh?" Naruto said after it was over. Iruka just stared at him.

"Naruto, how did you do that thing that reversed the shuriken?"

Naruto just stared at the bloodied Mizuki. Then finally said, "I don't know Iruka-sensei, but I intend to find out."

Iruka then decided, "Hey Naruto. Close your eyes for a minute."

Naruto, mostly because he was curious, did so. And when Naruto opened his eyes, Iruka didn't have his headband on anymore.

"Congratulations! You pass!"

"Yes! Thankyouthankyouhankyou!"

**Later that night.**  
**Mindscape.**

Naruto had just gone to sleep when suddenly, he was in a sewer. As he looked on there were two cages. Both were too dark to see in. That is until two grey ringed eyes pierced the darkness in the cage on the right.

"Well it seems that you're finally here. I've been waiting."

"Where am I? And who are you?" Naruto asked while looking around.

The mysterious figure said, "Well you are in the seal. And I am-"

"Your the Kyuubi aren't you?!" Naruto yelled out with an angry look on his face.

"You dare insult me like that?! I should kill you! He is not even a third of my strength!" the figure yelled before his eyes squinted into that of a grin. "Good guess though!"

"Uhhhh... okay then. Who are you?" Naruto said thoroughly confused.

"Well to put it simply, I am Fuuton."

"You mean like the jutsu element?"

"No, I am the wind dragon. I control wind."  
"Cool! Does that mean there are others?" Naruto asked curiously.

"One for every element."

"Cool. But why am I in here?" Naruto asked. " And where is the Kyuubi?"

So Fuuton told him about the war and what happened in it. Then he got to his abilities.

* * *

Authors Notes: Hey guys. CLIFFHANGER. Anyway sorry it took me so long to update and as a said at the beginning PLEASE REVIEW!

I hope this answered some questions you might have.

Hoped you like it. PEACE OUT!


End file.
